monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Water-Walking Prince: Zero
Material For Penglai Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Flight and Mine Sweeper Monsters The main nullable hazard is Mines. There are a lot of Mines at the same time so you want a full Flight / Mine Sweeper team. Bring Monsters with Low SPD Yamato Takeru: Zero has a SPD Bomb attack. The damage of the bomb scales with the SPD of the monster that gets attack. Here are a few examples: * Tini (Transcension) - 525.28 SPD (28000 damage) * Kushinada - 443.67 SPD (25000 damage) * Shambhala - 240.78 SPD (10000 damage) The Bomb is also a Water Element attack so bringing more Wood monsters will be recommended. Be Careful of Needle Panels The main damage from the dungeon is the Needle Panels. Moving over it will deal 7500 damage so you want to stay away from it as much as possible. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Demons Within 6 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat the remaining mobs The Demons are just like the ones in Yamato Takeru. They have a powerful Volatile Blast that will one-shot you. You have 6 Turns to do it so you have to quickly defeat them. You can pinch between them and the Walls to quickly defeat them. Aim for the Demon that does not have a Needle Panel up on those pinch spots. 2nd Stage - Clear Before Ability Lock Okita Soji's HP: 1.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Okita Soji 2. Defeat the Demons 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Okita Soji has an Ability Lock attack that has a high chance of making your monster's abilities useless. Make sure you defeat him before that attack or else you will have to take damage from the Mines. Be careful that Okita Soji is not technically a Mini Boss. If he is defeated, you do not automatically move on to the next stage. 3rd Stage - Stay Away From Taira no Kiyomori Taira no Kiyomori's HP: 1.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat Taira no Kiyomori 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Taira no Kiyomori has a powerful Short Spread attack so you don't want to be close to her. Take down the Demons first to make room for your monsters. Just like with Okita Soji, Taira no Kiyomori is not a real Mini Boss. 4th Stage - Aim for the Bottom Right Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Defeat the Demons before their Volatile Blasts. Afterwards, aim for the bottom right corner to deal damage to Yamato. Be careful of his Horizon Laser since there is a chance you will be in range of it. 5th Stage - Avoid the Needle Panels Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 2.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Just like the previous floor, take down the Demons first and then Yamato Takeru: Zero. Make sure you don't step on the Needle Panels while dealing damage to enemies. Yamato Takeru: Zero's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Aim for the Top Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Okita Soji 2. Defeat the Demons 3. Defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Focus on Okita Soji first to avoid the Ability Lock attack. When dealing with Yamato Takeru: Zero, aim for the top of him for damage. Make sure you don't go beside him or else you will take heavy damage from his Horizon Laser attack. 2nd Boss Stage - Can Use 1 Strike Shot Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat Taira no Kiyomori 3. Defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Take down the Demons first. You can use one Strike Shot first because you don't want to make it a long battle. If you do, go for the bottom right corner. There is a Needle Panel in that corner that doesn't go away so go as horizontal/vertical as you can. 3rd Boss Stage - Use SS to Wipe Out Mobs Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use a SS to mob clear and deal damage to Yamato Takeru: Zero 2. Use remaining SS to defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Okita Soji does the Ability Lock and Taira will recover HP. You want to use a SS to wipe them out asap. Yamato Takeru: Zero will revive them every 3 Turns. You would want to finish the Boss before that happens or 1 or 2 Turns after the revive. Use your remaining SS to quickly defeat him. __FORCETOC__